Tis' the Season
by p-sama7
Summary: Complete! Its cold again and there is a huge snow storm heading for the ninja village! What has been on Iruka's mind and why do Naruto and Sasuke always get in awkward situations? What is Gai up to? Warning: KakaIru and some SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

I do not * sigh * in any shape or form own Naruto. * tear * (looks over at kabuto, kakashi, and sasuke and mouths I love you)  
  
Chapter 1: Cold  
  
Iruka turned over; he was lying on his back now with his body that seemed to be engulfed in the covers. It was cold. Like so many of his mornings in the wintertime, this one spared no exception of being mind dimmingly cold. He; after many arguments over whether to stay in bed or go to teach; got up to get ready. Lets face it, he loved being a teacher even if that meant he would freeze to death he at least knew that a few students who never missed school would go down with him. After chuckling to himself at the thought he left his apartment.  
  
"C..Coooooooooold!" screamed Kakashi as he passed by the bridge. He quickly gazed at the rising sun; Team 7 should be at their meeting spot in 2 hours meaning he had at least 5 hours to waist. Running into the city to get a drink he tucked away his worn down book into the sack in his side. He had gotten stuck with guard duty early that day: really early.. 3 am to be exact; thus having lack of sleep, which wasn't unusual for the jounin, and an empty stomach he went to see if the ramen shop was open.  
  
Iruka was actually running late to class so he was in a hurry. *If I had just got someone else to help the old lady this wouldn't be a problem* thought Iruka. *sigh* "OWWW!! Yelled the body Iruka had just bumped into, he was to deep in thought of the quickest way to get to the school that he hadn't paid attention. "Oh Kakashi!!" said Iruka first with concern but it slowly turned into a quiet laughter. "hahaha What's so funny? You spilled my ramen!!" Kakashi looked like he would eat Iruka he was so hungry. "Here take this" Iruka handed Kakashi some money "I hope you don't mind but I'm in a hurry!" yelled Iruka as he quickly ran towards the school not bothering to notice the jounin weep over his loss ramen. "Hope he doesn't want any of the change." Glumly Kakashi headed back to the ramen shop.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
"Why do we always show up on time?" shivered Naruto as he sat in the field rapped up in his cloths and what appeared to be his blankets trying to pass off as a thinker jacket. "Shut Up! I'm so cold I don't want to hear your annoying voice!" stated Sakura as she rubbed her hands together. "Why do they make us train in the winter" She almost sounded like she would cry.  
  
"Hmph" is all that came out of a seemingly frozen Sasuke. *Gosh* Naruto thought to himself. * Sasuke is so into trying to look like nothing fazes him I think his body froze stiff from not being aloud to move* Naruto started laughing to himself as he pictured Sasuke growing old stuck in his current stance. "That's it!!" yelled Sakura "I give him 5 more minutes and then I'm leaving!" she screamed as smoke seemed to depart from her mouth.  
  
"Really I have only 5 minutes?" smiled the sensei as he scared Sakura by saying it in her ear before she could sense him. "AHHHH!" is all that could be heard for 10 miles. "Sorry about being late, see I .." "Liar!" screamed Naruto and Sakura in complete unison before Kakashi could come up with some excuse. He shrugged it off and then smiled happily at them. "Nice weather we're having, don't ya'll think?" The looks on his students' faces were priceless; from I'm going to die if I don't move anytime soon to maybe I can get another instructor hopefully one with a brain.  
  
The lesson in sparring was shortly ended due to it started to snow. It had been awhile since any of them had seen snow and sparring didn't seem to be helping them so Kakashi let the group out early and went towards the library. * This is the perfect weather to read the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise in* the jounin thought to himself, with a slight blush on his cheeks. The blush was either from the cold or from the recalling of the chapters he read this morning; both reasons are pointless at this time.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka was walking slowly back to his house. School had to be let out early cause they got a warning that a snowstorm was coming. "I hate this time of year." Iruka said to himself aloud. "Oh come on it isn't that bad! I mean this is the time all my new books come out." Said Kakashi who had appeared next to Iruka before the Chunin had finished his thought. Iruka slowly gazed at Kakashi who was well into his book. * I guess I'm used to him popping up so much that it doesn't phase me anymore* Iruka thought to himself then turned the corner to see Naruto trying to build a snowman in front of Iruka's house.  
  
"Hey Iruka-sensei, I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if I could stay here because.." A few snickers here and there "The old Hermit next to my place decided to remodel the whole apartment building" Naruto seemed as if he knew the reason of why but Iruka was just too tired to interrogate the little fox today. "Sure, of course you can Naruto. You know which room is yours." Naruto was already inside in house; making himself comfortable; when Iruka felt a chill. Waking up form his mood he turned slowly to see Kakashi smiling at him. "That's so....cute." Kakashi's face didn't seem to change from that smile for a long time; Iruka's face on the other hand turned red, really red. He had forgotten the jounin was walking with him.  
  
Kakashi ignored how red Iruka's face had gotten and walked right pass him. "I guess I'll be going now. Oh, yeah! Iruka I was wondering what your plans were in a few weeks?" Iruka caught off by the question just stared at the jounin. "A few weeks, are you talking about Christmas? I usually spend that time with Naruto." Iruka laughed to himself, while Kakashi just smiled.  
  
"Keep New Years open then. I would like to talk to you okay." Kakashi just smiled under his mask and quickly vanished before Iruka had a chance to ask any questions. * sigh* "hmmmmm. That was odd. I wonder what he wants to talk about and why would he wait 3 weeks to tell me? Especially on the holidays?" another blush crept onto Iruka's face before being pushed back down when he entered his house to see a sleeping blonde on the floor.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
"Hey Sasukeeeeeee!!!!" yelled Sakura across the market. How he hated the shrill in her voice and knew that if didn't do something quick another evil would come, Ino. Sasuke saw Sakura making her way through the busy street, he looked around and found that all the escape routes from Sakura led to another fan girl. * this cant be happening* He thought to himself as he saw Naruto at the shop next to his. A plan.  
  
"Sasuke?!! Why are you hanging out with Naruto? I thought you would hang out with me today." Said Sakura as she gave a few deadly glares at Naruto who wasn't moving. "No, I never said I would 'hang out' with you so please leave me alone. Me and Naruto are shopping for a ...a present." Sasuke casually said despite the gap for thought. Naruto began to try to escape. Sasuke anticipating the blond would bail grabbed his arm and forced him to reassure the doubting Sakura. "Well, * sigh * (did Sasuke have a chance to escape?) Who are you buying the present for?"  
  
Darn HER!!* thought Sasuke. * I didn't think about that* "You see we are, umm I mean..." "We are buying a present for Iruka, I needed some money so me and Sasuke are going to split the price." Naruto said interrupting the stumped Sasuke and the surprised Sakura. "Oh I get it can I help buy one too?" she asked looking at Sasuke who stared at Naruto. *He could've told her the truth * "Sure" replied Naruto as Sasuke just realized what happened he thought he would kill the blond.  
  
"Hey Sakura, now that I think about it maybe we should just but separate presents." Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Replied Sakura as they stared at the joyful blond looking in every window. "Hey you guys!! I really appreciate your help!" Cried Naruto as he hugged the big bag they had just bought. "He will definitely love these new."  
  
"New? New what?" asked Iruka as he stood over his three former students who turned pale. Well despite the fact that Sasuke was already pale, they were all scared Iruka heard Naruto. "Sorry guys didn't mean to scare you." Iruka looked at them with content. They were definitely an interesting group to be put together. "Oh by the way Naruto," He looked at the blond, "I'm going to not be in until late tonight so you can go out to eat or hang with your friends. There's a lot of work to be done before the New Year so me and Hokage-sama will be busy fro awhile." Naruto looked a little bummed then once ramen was mentioned his mood changed all together.  
  
"Hey I have an idea!" but before Naruto could finish what he was saying it seemed a giant wind came and no one heard a single word. Sakura ran away to find some warmer cloths and Iruka had to hurry to the Hokage. It seemed that everyone was gone. Except Naruto and Sasuke; who just stared at each other. Naruto looked down at the snow, he was upset that no one heard him but at least one person stayed even if it was his rival.  
  
"Thanks" Naruto looked up in shock. "I was going to thank you earlier for helping me out with Sakura but.." Naruto just stared at his rival who seemed to actually be trying to be sincere. "Never mind Idiot." At that Sasuke vanished and Naruto was alone. * How dare he, he call me an idiot I can at least come up with decent lies. That jerk!!*  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Kakashi stared down at the snow. Hokage said that it was best the genins had some fun every once and awhile so there would be no training, until January that is. All the upper class ninjas on the other hand got settled down with tasks, even though missions tend to slow down this time of year, the paper work always piles up. Kakashi sighed as he turned around to his a big pile of papers.  
  
"Maybe I should get some help" he snickered aloud, just then Iruka came into the door about to fall on his face with piles of paper flying every where. Iruka winced as he saw the ground approach his heavy body. Mainly heavy with the entire extra wait he had to carry to the "busy" room. When he noticed that the ground never met his face he opened his eyes. There stood Kakashi with his arm around Iruka's waist and the other holding on the wall for stability. Iruka's face flushed when he realized how close Kakashi was to him and where his arm was.  
  
"oh Thank you Kakashi." Iruka finally said as he picked himself up and dusted off. "No problem but you should definitely lose weight." He laughed as Iruka's face became even more so red.  
  
By the time they had the whole place fixed up; correction when Iruka finally cleaned up the mess he caused as Kakashi so put it; Kakashi closed his book signifying that he had finished other chapter and stared at Iruka who had started working on the paper work without even asking for Kakashi's help. * How odd* Kakashi thought to himself. * Iruka is the strangest person I know. To think he teaches and then does paper work all on his free time. I would be bored out of my wits.* Kakashi quietly admitted to himself. Iruka seemed to have found his calling the way he works through the papers. Kakashi had finally decided to help Iruka out; which in the end, ended up slowing the chunin down. They sat there in silence before Iruka finally spoke. "You know you said you had something to talk about? Why don't we start the talk now?"  
  
Kakashi just looked over at the chunin who was in return giving the jounin a serious stare. "Okay, lets chat." Kakashi smiled.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
*jumps up and down * Okay this was my first fanfic so far..  
  
WHAT DO YA"LL THINK?!?!?!?!  
Please give me some reviews or ill just condem it as a total failure and  
commit seppuku  
I'm working on chapter 2 so those who like it the wait shouldn't be too  
long  
gtg need to type more lol 


	2. frost bitten

I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or its characters. Talk about the most depressing sentence I have had to write today * sigh * And Thank YOU!! All 2 ppl (excluding my twin) who wrote a review thanx a lot I hope you like this chapter please keep me updated on how im doing * bows *  
  
Chapter 2: Frost Bitten  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Naruto sat in the house. Iruka's house was fitting for a small family and why wouldn't it be, this house was built by his father and was full of so many memories of the dead parents that died because.. Naruto felt sick. It was horrible being in that house alone. * I'll go for a walk* he said to himself with a smug smile.  
  
Naruto went outside wearing some of Iruka's cloths to help keep him warm. He began to head down the poorly lit streets. * I wonder how Iruka is doing. With all that paper work I would bet he is wishing he could be with me right now.* The blond boy said to himself with a snicker; visualizing Iruka in tears over a mountain of paperwork. Naruto felt a warm chill. * That's odd* he thought. * That chill felt warm but its freezing outside.* He noticed a figure walking towards him.  
  
The dark shadow was obviously in deep thought because he didn't even notice Naruto. Naruto sneezed all the sudden scaring the poor shadow to death and getting a few kunai thrown at him. "Sasuke?" Naruto glared at his rival. "Why did you scare me like that you Idiot! What did I ever do to you?" The black haired boy yelled at the blond who was shaking from becoming cold all the sudden. Naruto felt his feet get really cold. He had been walking for about 2 hours and didn't even notice. He felt a warm arm lean up on him to help him keep his balance.  
  
"What?" Naruto looked at the black haired boy. Sasuke just continued to help Naruto walk back. After about half an hour Sasuke asked "Where do you live?" Naruto looked up to hi surprise he had almost fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh? I'm staying with Iruka for now, So it's the yellow house for about 2 more blocks." They continued to walk in silence until reaching the destination. Naruto could finally feel his feet again when they touched something other than snow. He slowly climbed up the steps with Sasuke close behind t make sure the weary boy wouldn't collapse.  
  
As Naruto turned the doorknob and entered a hot room he saw Iruka was still gone. Sasuke has somehow followed him in the house. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke looking around absorbing the house. "Hey." Sasuke jumped back startled by Naruto who had collapsed on the couch. "Its really late maybe you should stay here for the night." Naruto glanced at Sasuke hoping that he wouldn't be left alone.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka was heading back to his housed now. * Wow it is later than I expected I hope Naruto isn't mad. * Iruka thought to himself and started to recall what Kakashi said.  
  
"Lets chat then." Kakashi stared at Iruka for a few seconds then continued. "Something has been bothering me lately and when I ask the Hokage what I should do he said to go to the source" Kakashi glanced up at Iruka and smiled. "but you see," he continued, "I wanted to get some advice from you first. To tell you the truth I was hoping to be able and put this off until next year and that's why I said we could talk about it for New Years." Iruka stared at Kakashi before he smiled. "Well friend, I'm honored you came for advice. Personally its surprising that you came to me." Iruka stated. "How so?" "Well your older than me by a few years so I figured you would go to people your age." The chunin began to blush, "How can I help you?"  
  
"I think I might be in trouble." Kakashi glanced at Iruka who was thinking hard on the matter. "What kind of trouble? You didn't do anything perverted did you?" The chunin glared at his friend. "No, No I told you before that I went to the Hokage first and he would've killed me. Seriously I think people just label me some time." Kakashi pretend to cry. "There there, so what kind of trouble is it?" "Its love I think."  
  
Iruka had his hand on his forehead. It was really cold, he hated this season, and now he was confused. "I wont get any sleep tonight." Iruka said to himself aloud. He slowly entered his house hoping not to wake up Naruto; that is if the boy was asleep; to his surprise he found the boy asleep next to Sasuke. "...." Sasuke was lying on the couch wrapped in blankets and next to him was Naruto holding on to the black haired boy's ankle.  
  
"They're going to get sick like that." Iruka said to himself. Iruka put covers over the boys and got Naruto to let go of Sasuke's ankle so he could put both of them in a bed. Naruto went to his usual room; for when he stayed at the chunin's house; and Sasuke was in Iruka's room. Iruka laughed at him self, trying to think of reasons Sasuke was over here but decided he would find out in the morning. Iruka looked around his living room, * I knew I would be able to get any sleep tonight. Why did Kakashi have to vanish right after that I wanted to ask him questions myself. I should've followed him but there was still paperwork that had to be done. * That was a long night.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Kakashi had the best sleep he had ever had in ages.  
  
He was heading into town to see if he could find any members of team 7. " I know the hokage said no training but I'm sure they wouldn't mind sparring against me today. I need to think; it helps when I'm fighting someone." Kakashi said aloud just as he spotted Sakura. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you saw Sasuke?" Her smile never left her face. "No, but I'm looking for them, do you think they would mind sparring with me today? I hope you wouldn't mind?" Kakashi said with his eyes curved showing that he was smiling under his mask. She stared at him with a depressed look.  
  
" I would love to but I have to help my family out at the shop today, you know tis' the season." She looked bored but Kakashi just told her that she could fight him later. He came to Naruto's house but then remembered Iruka saying something about Naruto staying over at his place. He smirked. " Good morning Iruka!!" yelled Naruto as he was trying to find where Sasuke was placed. "He's in the my room, but don't wake him up yet okay. Not everyone is a morning person you know." Iruka looked at Naruto who just smiled back. "I'm an all day person Iruka-sensei." The blond just smiled. "So why is Sasuke here?" Iruka looked over at Naruto who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"I helped Naruto out last night, he invited me over since it was really late." The chunin looked over to the door Sasuke had just come out of. "Thank you for helping him, I hope I didn't sound rude." Iruka said with a smile. * "Don't worry, and Thank you for letting me stay here but I think I best be going now." The black haired boy bowed but before he could open the door Naruto jumped him. "Hey don't be a jerk! You said we could do some sparring today!" yelled the blond before Sasuke hit him. "Your such an idiot who would want to spar this early in the morning?" Sasuke yelled back but just then the door opened.  
  
"Hey Iruka is ..Jackpot!" Kakashi leaned over his two students. "I didn't know you kept such good company Iruka. Hey boys I want to spar with you guys. Got the time?" The jounin quickly glanced at Iruka who obviously didn't have any sleep. "Are you feeling okay?" He hoped that Iruka didn't stay up all night trying to help him out with his "problem". * "Yeah let's spar!" screamed Naruto as he headed off. "I'll be back later Iruka, if your not here I'll go by the old man's office okay!" with that the blond was gone; leaving behind three people. Sasuke just shook his head and followed the boy . Kakashi just grinned at Iruka who was giving a death glare. "You know I want to ask you some questions right?" Iruka said with force in his tone. "I'll answer all the ones I can as soon as we are done sparring. Okay?" Kakashi vanished before Iruka could reply. * Man, he is starting to get on my nerves. *  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*Sasuke's POV  
  
We sparred for about two hours before Naruto passed out. Kakashi seemed to be thinking about something but it proved to help him fight and not distract him. I asked him what he thought about and he just smiled and told me to take Naruto to Iruka-sensei's house. He vanished. "Naruto your heavy." I complained as I held the blond on my back. I put the boy down and decided to rest for a bit. * He's kind of cute when he is asleep. Ack! What am I thinking he's my rival. I hated him and * My thoughts were cut off Naruto shivering in the snow. "I better get you some where warm quick." I continued to drag the blond.  
  
When I came to Iruka's house the door was unlocked. I placed Naruto on the couch. * He's such an idiot. * I looked over at him when his eyes began to open. "Hey, HEY YOU JERK where have you taken me!" Naruto yelled but the realized he was in Iruka's apartment. "You passed out, your such an idiot. You knew that Kakashi wouldn't take it easy on us." I glared at the boy who was trying to sit up. " All I need is a good nap and I'll be fine, so you can just go." The blond fell on me. The idiot was trying to hard to kick me out that he actually fell on me.  
  
I opened my eyes to see his eyes wide. Those warm blue eyes staring at me. He had his arms on my shoulders and my legs were in between his. His face turned bright red. We didn't move for a long time and just sat there staring at each other. I leaned forward to try and sit myself up when we kissed. I didn't mean to do that it just happened; and now here we are staring at each other; with lip-to-lip contact. "Ahem." We both jumped away as fast as we could and turned to the noise. "Ka.Kakashi-sensei?" I said at the silver haired man who just stood there laughing. By now mine and Naruto's faces were red. "sorry 'snicker' Didn't mean to disturb you guys. 'snicker' I was wondering" He couldn't finish his sentence he just laughed.  
  
When we finally told Kakashi what happened he didn't seem to care. Kakashi left as soon as Naruto informed him about all the areas he would most likely find Iruka-sensei. * Crap now we are alone again. Maybe I should leave. * I thought to myself. "Hey Sasuke?" I turned to face Naruto. "I was wondering about something."  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka was next to a pile of papers. *Why do they seem to grow quicker than weeds around here* He thought to himself. Iruka felt two arms wrap around his neck. "Kakashi?" the chunin turned around to see one eye smiling at him. "I'm here to answer your questions, maybe that will help with my problem." Kakashi said still smiling. "Yeah," Iruka's face was red from the hug he just received, "So who and when are my first questions."  
  
* Good thing I went sparring that really helped. I owe the boys some ramen, especially Naruto because I was hard on him. * Kakashi thought to himself. "Well, I wont get into the who just yet but it was probably maybe a few weeks ago when I started feeling strange, what I believe the Hokage called 'love' towards that person." "Wow, only a few weeks. Are you sure its not just an infatuation?" "Actually that's my problem. How can I tell the difference?" "Maybe you should go to the person and try to decide what you like about the person. Make sure its not you being shallow but its from the heart." Iruka felt like a teacher teaching his student, but in reality he was giving advice to a man he had come to respect.  
  
"What if I like everything about them?" Kakashi leaned in closer to Iruka. "Like what?" Iruka laughed. "Their laugh for example." "Maybe it is love but the only way to find out is to be with that person. If they don't return the feelings then it wasn't meant to be or you can try and try 'till the person sees what you feel." Iruka started blushing, * maybe I should take my own advice. * He laughed to himself. Iruka stood up and stretched. He looked around the room to make sure all the paperwork was done and then turned back to Kakashi. He hadn't realized how close Kakashi had gotten to him. "Did I help any?" He asked looking at the jounin who stood right in front of him. "Iruka." "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." "Heh, that's the first time you called me sensei in awhile." Kakashi chuckled. "Do you," silence "How do you feel about me?"  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Well there you go!! That was Chapter 2. Not originally what I intended, but I like it. Please tell me what you think! I promise no more seppuku threats as long as I keep getting reviews. (puts away sword) See ya next chapter that should be here soon. * smile * 


	3. Snow Storm

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! (lol) Well you understand the disclaimer so that's it.  
  
I got a few request for me to add beta to my story to make it easier to read. Just to let you know I have no idea what beta means but I did divide the paragraphs better for this chapter. I did the same for the first two but the story didn't change any, so you don't have reread unless you like my story so much you have to! And THANK YOU my reviewers! If you want me to email you guys back ya'll need to put your email in the review okay that would be helpful.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Chapter 3: Snow Storm  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto who was sitting in front of him. They both were sitting indian style on the floor. "WHAT!" Sasuke finally yelled. Naruto chuckled before he continued, "I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me and Iruka-sensei for the holidays. I mean its not like you have anyone and it would be fun the three of us." Naruto's grin slowly died down when he glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at him. * What in the world? Hmmm. Maybe I could stay but I better ask Iruka first.* Is what the black haired boy thought.  
  
Then suddenly they heard the winds pick up outside. Naruto ran up to the window and gazed out. He couldn't see anything but snow, no lights, no people, nothing. "so this is the storm that the Mountain Village warned us about." Naruto whispered in awe. Sasuke just stared out in the abyss of darkness the window showed. It felt familiar. "HEY! Do you think Iruka- sensei is alright? I hope he gets here before the storm gets too bad." Naruto jumped away from the window. "I'm sure he'll be just fine remember he's a chunin." Sasuke did feel a little worried though.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka smiled at Kakashi. He was about to answer the jounin when the door flew open and there stood a man with the ugliest haircut but that was nothing compared to the smaller clone standing beside him shivering. "Gai?" Iruka told Kakashi that they would continue the conversation later. "Hey Iruka and Kakashi. I saw a light up here so I thought I should warn you that the storm has picked up so you should head home now."  
  
"Oh, I better hurry so Naruto doesn't worry about me." Iruka started grabbing his things. He looked at Kakashi whose smile never left his face. * I wonder what he's really thinking. * Iruka thought to himself. "Kakashi?" The jounin looked over at Iruka from his conversation with Gai, "Would you like to come over? We could finish our conversation." Kakashi nodded with a smirk and turned to Gai who had vanished leaving a shivering Rock Lee in his place. "He said he would find you when he thinks of a new challenge for the both of you." Is all the boy said before vanishing on his own.  
  
They hurried through the snow that had started to become hail. Iruka noticed that it was harder for him to breath outside in the cold. That was one reason he hated this season, he also had troubles with normal functions such as breathing due to how cold it got. Kakashi had gotten ahead of Iruka before he noticed the chunin had slowed down. When he looked behind him he didn't see anyone behind him. "IRUKA!!" Kakashi yelled as he made a back track. Iruka had started to walk, it became really hard for him to move his feet. * This is not good I got to keep moving. * Iruka thought. He took another step and collapsed. Everything went black. Kakashi looked around but it was hard to see through the snow. He finally spotted Iruka almost totally covered in snow. He grabbed the young man in his arms and sped towards Iruka's house. "Crap." Was the only thing he said.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
"Sasuke! That hurts!" The black room could only be distinguished through noises coming from two boys. "Wait just a second! I'm almost done." The lights turn on. "Wow, that felt good after you really got into it." The blond boy smirked at his companion. "I told you, HEY! What do you mean after I got really into it? It's called acupuncture idiot! I don't want to know what the readers.. I mean what you are thinking!" The black haired boy yelled.  
  
"You said your back had been bothering you so I gave you a lesson in acupuncture." Sasuke glared at Naruto who was still make funny noises. "How did you learn how to heal people?" Naruto inquired from Sasuke. "It's not healing, it relaxing your muscles idiot." With that Sasuke got up and headed towards the restroom. Naruto had gotten worried about Iruka not being home yet so he set his mind on other things. Sasuke told him Iruka would be cold when he finally came home so Naruto made ramen and kept it heated. It was amazing the blond was able to keep himself from eating his favorite cuisine but he just kept himself busy.  
  
Naruto looked out the window. "Sasuke!" he yelled as the other boy ran into the room from the shower with a kunai in his hand. "What is it?" He looked around the room to see no one was there. "Naruto! What are you trying to pull? I was in the shower!" The blonde's face was red from laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA! You're an idiot! I was just going to tell you the weather has gotten worse." Sasuke had a look of bloodlust. He would get his revenge on Naruto.  
  
Sasuke started heading back so he could put some cloths on when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his neck. "Sorry. I hope you still stay, I don't like being alone in this house." Sasuke began to blush when he continued walking forcing the arms to let go. "I would have to stay now anyway, because the storm has gotten bad. Don't be such a baby this is just a house you know!" And without even glancing at Naruto he went to change. Naruto sat back down when he thought he heard footsteps running. He turned to the door when it swung open.  
  
"Naruto?" Yelled Kakashi; with Iruka still in his arms. "Kakashi-sensei? Ahh! What happened to Iruka?" The boy yelled back as he ran to aid his teacher. "We need some warm blankets hurry!" Kakashi yelled as he placed Iruka on the couch. Naruto hurried back with tons of blankets and a few pillows. After Kakashi stripped Iruka of all his wet garments; leaving him in his boxers and undershirt; he wrapped Iruka up in the covers. Sasuke got bowl full of warm ramen and handed it to Kakashi who kindly refused it, by the time they all got settled around the chunin the quiet air was broken. "What happened to Iruka-sensei?"  
  
Iruka laid peaceful on the couch while Kakashi explained. "So you see, I really don't know he just collapsed." Naruto was really worried and began to shake when Sasuke put a blanket over him. "Kakashi. What do you think Iruka is dreaming of when he looks this peaceful?" The blond turned to glance at his sensei then back at Iruka. "Hopefully fond memories." The jounin smiled.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka's Dream  
  
"Iruka darling wake up, its time for school." The smooth voice sounded rich with love. "Mom?" "Yes honey." "Do I have to? I hate school!" The little boy got out from under the covers to peer at his smiling mother. She sighed with a grin then led the boy to his dresser so he could get ready. He looked in the mirror revealing a small 10 year old. "I cant believe I'm 10." He moaned, "I still look like I could be 6." "Hey it took me awhile to grow and now look at me." The cheery voice came out from behind the door. "Morning Dad. Do you have a meeting with the lord Hokage today?" Iruka finished putting on his shoes. "Why yes son, How did you know?" The father squinted at his son. "You never wake up this early. You're a lazy bum." The boy smiled and then ran out when he saw the clock. "Honey! Did you hear that." The man whined as his wife agreed with her child.  
  
"Iruka! Happy Birthday Son your turning 11!" Two happy parents screamed at the child who was beaming with joy. "Hey Mom and Dad? Can I leave early?" The boy asked as he put on a new sweater. "Why honey?" "Because me and some kids from school were going to practice jitsu at the field." He began to plead with his parents. "Okay but remember to be careful the village is on a warning since that 'thing' arrived." "Don't worry mom! No fox can get me! Plus it only comes out at night and I promise to be back before dark." With that the brown haired boy jumped from his seat and ran towards the field. "Sorry I'm late guys!" "Its okay since it's your birthday." Winked a blond girl. Iruka blushed then he and his friends began fighting.  
  
The fighting however suddenly stopped when a teenager fell from the sky. "Crap" said the teen as he picked himself up. "Are you okay?" Iruka ran over to him while his friends stayed close but behind. "Yeah kid, I'm fine." Then from out of nowhere another teen appeared. "Kakashi! How dare you make fun of my green suit and my hair in front of all those people!" The teen stared at Kakashi with rage. "Okay Gai lets settle this with a thumb war!" Kakashi yelled at guy who seemed to agree. " 1 2 3 4 I declare a thumb war."  
  
This would have looked like a serious dual if it wasn't for the fact they were playing a child's game. Kakashi soon declared himself the victor as Gai walked away mumbling to himself about having to run around the village a billion times on his hands. Iruka was the only one who wanted to stay and see the outcome of the battle so all his friends were gone. Kakashi looked over at the kid. "Hatake Kakashi" said the teen as he knelt next to the boy. "Call me Iruka, Hatake-san." The boy bounced with pride getting to meet an elder. "Then call me Kakashi."  
  
They both sat there chatting about a few things. "Wow so you're an anbu! But you're so young." Iruka glanced at his new friend. "Yeah I became a chunin when I was around half your age." Kakashi smirked at the amazed look in the boy's eyes. Their conversation was interrupted quickly when the heard loud crashes in the distance. "Iruka, it was nice meeting you but I got to go the fox is here," with that Kakashi vanished and Iruka ran home hoping that his parents weren't worried. When he arrived home he found a note saying that dinner was on the table and that they were called and should be back home soon. Iruka's face went pale. "But people die when they go against the fox" Iruka whimpered as he ran out the door.  
  
"Kakashi! Get that boy out of here!" yelled an older man you appeared to be the leader of the anbu team. "NO! WAIT! LET ME GO! Mom and Dad.THEY'RE STILL FIGHTING THE DEMON!" Iruka cried as Kakashi grabbed the boy and vanished. "Are you hurt?" Kakashi stared down at Iruka who was crying. "Nothing I can't handle NOW GO BACK AND DIE LIKE THEY DID!" Iruka yelled as blood came down his face. Kakashi smirked and vanished after he left Iruka with a nurse who cleaned the bandages.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I woke the next morning to find Sasuke had shared the same blanket as me. Not that I'm complaining since it was very cold but. he was really close to me. I turned over to see if Iruka had maybe woken up but to my surprise I found Kakashi mumbling stuff about not being able to sleep so Iruka better wake up or Kakashi would kill him. When I yawned is when Kakashi realized I had woken up.  
  
Poor Kakashi-sensei, he could normally tell I was waking up before I became awake but he was so worried that he seemed to have dimmed his senses just to stay awake. "Sensei, you should go to bed. I'll watch him and if anything happens I promise to come and get you." Kakashi just stared at me for a second, "No thank you Naruto. See Iruka owes me an answer to something I had asked him earlier, so I don't plan on letting him off easy." The way Kakashi smiled at me seemed off but I decided it was going to be weird with Iruka sick.  
  
"Kakashi!" I yelled but before I could finish I felt a hand cover my mouth. I looked up and there was Sasuke pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi finally fell asleep. When I finally nodded that I understood he let go and followed me to my problem. "We are frozen in." I pointed to the door that appeared to have ice coming in through the bottom. Sasuke just nudged it off and looked out the window. The windows were now covered with a thick layer of ice that made it incredibly hard to see through but not impossible. You could still see it was snowing outside. I turned to see Sasuke was looking through all the food. " There's food in the pantry I think." I quickly jumped on the counters that made me tower over Sasuke. It was nice. I tried to open the pantry door but ended up using too much force. Why does this always happen to me? But don't worry I am a genin I can catch myself.  
  
The only problem was, I forgot Sasuke was behind me and he just happened to be in the way of my landing area. Darn you Sasuke! When I finally let myself opens my eyes I was under him. That's really weird I should be on top! "Idiot! I was trying to get out the way and you still took me down with you! What's your problem?" Sasuke yelled at me. I didn't notice at first but I had my hand clutched to his shirt. That's funny how'd you get there? I laughed at my hand but looked up to find Sasuke's face was really close. REALLY REALLY CLOSE. He's not bad looking but he's my rival. I like him but I also hate him. So why do I want to. We kissed. For a long time I didn't know if I had pulled him in or if he was the troublemaker but we kissed.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
That's chapter 3!! How did you like it? Please let me know in your REVIEWS!! 


	4. Icy fresh 4

I still do not own Naruto.yet. HEY!! I'm still working on making it easier for ya'll to read so please tell me if this helps any. Thanks for all the reviews! You help me want to continue writing the story! (throws out plushies)  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Chapter 4: Icy Fresh  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka's Dream  
  
"Iruka?" the elderly voice could be heard over the waterfall.  
  
"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka turned to the man smoking his pipe.  
  
Iruka knew why he was there. A few days ago Iruka was asked to become a teacher for the academy. Iruka had graduated from the chunin exam a few years ago and wasn't really doing much since.  
  
It was around spring. Iruka looked down at the children playing in the water. All of them were having so much fun that is except one blond boy who was being left out. * Hmph, Its that boy. * Iruka thought to himself as he stared.  
  
"You know the boy is just as human as you and me." Hokage-sama glanced at the chunin. "It's not his fault, and yet he is an outcast. Poor kid."  
  
"Yeah poor kid." Iruka mumbled then turned over to the Hokage. "Why did you ask me?"  
  
The Hokage seemed to smile at this. "You know all the basics thoroughly, you are well respected, and most important; you are good with children."  
  
Iruka chuckled at the older man. Yeah, he did love children, but he knew that there would be hard times to come with it. He didn't know if he was the best choice to teach the kids, after all he was still a chunin and didn't plan on going any higher in rank.  
  
"Iruka, I'll let you think about it for a little longer." Hokage-sama stated when he caught Iruka's attention. "I must be going now, I have a meeting with the infamous Kakashi." He chuckled and disappeared.  
  
"Kakashi? That sounds so famil." Iruka remembered the last time he heard that name was during the battle. So the guy was still alive.  
  
Iruka started to head over to the Hokage's office to let him know that he was declining the offer. Despite Iruka's love for everything that came with the job he would be able to handle it mentally he thought. Iruka stopped when he noticed a ninja sitting on a light post. The ninja was obviously an elite; a jounin; Iruka said to himself.  
  
The setting sun made the image beautiful. Iruka began to blush at the magnificent sight he was beholding. The jounin had his face covered and a leaf platelet bandana covering one eye. Iruka thought the hair and the facemask was familiar but only if he could see the eyes. The ninja seemed to be searching for something. His stomach felt like butterflies were trying to get out and he had forgot all the excuses he was going to tell the Hokage.  
  
"You!" Iruka froze. The jounin had noticed he was being watched. Then again he wasn't an elite ninja for no reason.  
  
"Y.. Yes?" Iruka was finally able to stutter after his face became red.  
  
"Do you know where I can find a chunin named Iruka?" The only viewable eye curved to show he was in a good mood.  
  
"That is me. Who are you and what do you want?" Iruka sternly glanced at the ninja who hopped down from his pole. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes actually," The jounin's eye curved again, "I am Hayate Kakashi. I believe we've already met." Iruka blushed, so this was the man who took Iruka out of the battle. This was the man Iruka was staring so intently at. This was that boy.  
  
"Yes we have." Iruka didn't smile but just stared at him. "How may I help you Hayate-sama."  
  
"Sama? Please no formalities, I told you once, call me Kakashi. I was told by the Hokage to tell you he wouldn't take no for an answer. I have no idea what he was talking about though." Kakashi put his hand around the back of his head.  
  
The Hokage knew Iruka too well. Iruka couldn't help but smile at this. Iruka just nodded his head and continued to walk towards the Hokage's office, until he felt a hand grab his arm.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you sorry for awhile now." Kakashi's eye had changed to somewhat of a serious look. Iruka just glanced at him and then began to blush. Iruka was the one who should've apologized not Kakashi. "You know you're cute when you blush and have your hair in your face like that." Iruka's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Iruka had noticed how long his hair was getting but let it fall down because it was still too cold to put it in a ponytail. He looked up at Kakashi; who was smiling again; and pushed his arm away. Iruka raised his head towards Kakashi then just as he did that he smiled and headed towards the Hokage's office.  
  
"What are you doing?" Iruka looked in front of him to see Kakashi standing in his path. "I'm going to be late to my meeting with Hokage-sama." Iruka said trying to plow through him but ended up knocking both of them over. Kakashi was sitting up and had his hands on Iruka's waist, while Iruka's head was over Kakashi's shoulder.  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" Kakashi smiled at Iruka who seemed to blush that the ninja was not pushing him away just; stared for a second.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" Iruka asked as the ninja removed himself from underneath Iruka.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you all about it sometime when we catch up over a meal." Iruka looked puzzled at Kakashi's response then glanced over at the jounin.  
  
"We would have to be good friends to be able to stand each others company for a whole meal."  
  
"What do you think that we could never become friends?" Kakashi stared at Iruka kind of hurt.  
  
"Do you think that you'll ever be able to leave me alone?" Iruka once again answered a question with a question.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you have gotten under my skin. I can't leave you alone." Kakashi smiled at the brilliant blush that Iruka was showing.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I didn't really know why I kissed him to tell the truth, it just felt right. The way we had landed on each other in, the way his blue eyes seemed to be full of nothing but joy, the way he seemed so small underneath me. I need to get a grip. By the time I had finally released our lips he had closed his eyes. That's a good sign, I think.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice seemed to shiver up my spine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your heavy." I looked down to see the blond boy trying to move. I felt embarrassed. When I was finally able to get up we just stared at each other for a moment then Naruto saw that Kakashi was shivering from being cold, so he went to get a blanket.  
  
What am I doing? Seriously? I mean its Naruto! I can't say that I'm not attracted to him because apparently I am. Sigh. Naruto came in really quietly and placed the blanket over Kakashi that caused him to move around a little then settle in. For an immature brat he knew how to be a brother or at least care like one. Then again I have no idea what normal brothers are like. Naruto surprised me when he took my hand and led me to Iruka's room.  
  
"Sasuke." He seemed to get serious all the sudden, or at least as serious Naruto could get.  
  
"Yes." I leaned in towards him; it didn't seem to affect him, beside the slight blush coming up on his cheek.  
  
"I was wondering about.ab.about this?" He looked down trying not to look in my face. This was incredibly cute coming from my point of view. I knew just one way to make him do the first move instead of me.  
  
"About what Naruto?" I smirked on the inside, and put my face directly in front of his to make sure we had eye contact.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Iruka's dream  
  
"IDIOT!! Get down from there before you get caught again!" yelled a chubby little boy who ran away from the sight.  
  
"HAHA! You are the IDIOTS!" a blond boy yelled as he painted crude words on the side of the school.  
  
Iruka just stood there for a second before puffing out his chest and letting off all his anger. "NARUTO! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!"  
  
The blond turned around with fear in his eyes, trembling from head to toe. Iruka walked straight to the boy and tied him up like a calf. The boy just poked out his tongue and waited for the punishment.  
  
*******  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Iruka yelled as a group of boys left Naruto's house. He walked up the steps to find Naruto picking the place up and rummaging through the first aid kit.  
  
"What is going on Naruto?" Iruka looked down at the boy who never brought his chin up. The apartment was a mess. Naruto wasn't crying to Iruka's surprise; he finally looked up and Iruka saw a grin on the boys face.  
  
"Did you see how many times those guys got hit!" The boy beamed. Iruka just looked down at the boy. * He has such a strong personality it's amazing. *  
  
After they had gotten the place all picked up, and Naruto had gotten Iruka to bandage his hands. To Iruka's surprise Naruto got really quiet.  
  
"Naruto are you sure you all right?" Iruka knelt beside the small boy. Naruto was quiet for a long time then looked up at his teacher.  
  
" Iruka. One day I will be Hokage and all these people will have to recognize me as a citizen of the Leaf Village." The boy's natural blue eyes seem to have a fire spark in them. Iruka smiled at the boy. * This is the reason I became a teacher. Now I understand Hokage-sama. *  
  
*******  
  
Iruka stared out the window. It was raining and his attitude seemed to fit the weather. Gloomy. The door opened and in entered Kakashi with a happy mood on his face. It was irritating really.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Iruka?" Kakashi's mood seemed to change right when he looked at Iruka's expression.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Iruka stood up from where he was sitting and headed over towards his friend. Kakashi just shrugged and sat down at the table as Iruka made his way to sit in front of him.  
  
Kakashi just smiled and began to read his book as Iruka went through all the files on the table.  
  
"How can you read that junk?" Iruka's face seemed to transform into that of a statue. Kakashi just brushed his question aside and began to giggle at who knows what in the book. Iruka; not a big fan of being ignored grabbed the book from Kakashi's hand.  
  
Kakashi's eye glazed over with anger. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BOOK! Grrrr." Kakashi lunged towards Iruka who was dodging the best he could. Finally Kakashi threw Iruka on the floor grabbing his one of his wrists and holding his body down with his legs. Kakashi was breathing harder than he was a few minutes ago and had his body arched over the jounin so they were face to face. Iruka; with his head on the ground; just looked at Kakashi.  
  
"Don't ever take my book." Kakashi whispered in the chunin's ear. Iruka just stared for a second at Kakashi before he lifted his free hand and placed it on the facemask. Kakashi's breathing seemed to ease almost to a stop before Iruka pulled down the mask and kissed the jounin.  
  
"That's new." Kakashi chuckled as he lifted Iruka up. Iruka looked surprised.  
  
"This isn't part of my memories." Iruka put his hand over his mouth, "you were supposed to say something that would leave me with a flushed face. But I wanted to kiss you so I did." He leaned on the table. Kakashi pressed his body against Iruka's.  
  
"Iruka, haven't you noticed?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi who kissed the chunin before continuing, "your unconscious, you're dreaming."  
  
Iruka just stared at Kakashi for a second before he finally understood. He grabbed the jounin's hand.  
  
"Just when I thought I had finally confessed myself to you." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin making sure they had eye contact before they kissed again.  
  
"Why don't you wake up so that this can become real?" He kissed Iruka again.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Kakashi's POV  
  
I woke up because my stomach grumbled from lack of food, and partly because the room had gotten quiet. When I sat to find I had been sleeping in a chair with my head on the bed Iruka was lying on. When I noticed Sasuke and Naruto were gone I decided to take a tour of the house to see if they had fallen asleep somewhere.  
  
To my surprise I heard talking coming from Iruka's room. I decided to leave the boys alone for a bit and headed back to the living room area. His house was nice.  
  
"That's odd." I started saying to myself when I noticed Iruka's face seem to have changed. He started off pale and frozen but now he looked so warm and peaceful. This is why I like him. He is peaceful even when he sleeps.  
  
I saw my book was on the light stand and decided that maybe I should finish the chapter since Iruka was definitely looking better, it made me worry less. I sat down and had my long legs rest on his coffee table, opened the book, and then closed it; the title was "The Real Sleeping Beauty" followed by a brief summary from Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"That's it!" I shot up from my seat and stood over the sleeping Iruka. Man I just have the kinkiest fantasies sometimes. Picture me kissing him and then all the sudden he is revived to the fullest.  
  
I knelt down by the couch then stood up again, and then I pulled a chair close so I could sit near the couch. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I looked at him. His hair was in his face because we had taken the ponytail holder out to make it easier to remove his bandana. I loved it when his hair was in his face because it rarely happened with the organized chunin.  
  
After I finally got over the fact I was going to take advantage of an unconscious man; did the prince think of sleeping beauty's feelings before he laid one on her?; I think not. I slowly slouched my body over his and ran one of my hands through his hair. I looked at his face and smiled, I couldn't do this, he was too peaceful and I wanted to know without a doubt that he felt the same way for me as I did him.  
  
I began to sit up when I was pulled closer to him. I looked at him amazed as a smile crept on his lips and his eyes opened. He had woken up seeing me playing with his hair. He pulled me close to him while I place one of my hands over his chest and the other on the couch to prevent me from putting all my weight on him.  
  
"Just when I thought you had the guts." Iruka mumbled. I smiled at him but noticed one of his hands move to my facemask. I grabbed his hand and pulled down the mask myself. He smiled then leaned forward. We kissed.  
  
This is what I wanted.  
  
*(\/)*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*(\/)*  
  
Well this was chapter 4!!!! It's not over yet so don't think this was the last chapter or anything okay. I was trying to guess what beta meant when I wrote this one so I hope its easier to read! Please give me reviews!! The next ones should be entertaining!! (muwahahahahaha!) * Gives off evil grin as she stares toward her 4 protagonists. * PS If any gets the quote I put in there from the manga and know where and when it happened thet let me know and give me your email address okay!!!! (hint: the character who says the quote in the manga is the same character who says it again in my story) 


	5. The Chills of a new Enemy

I do not own Naruto. BUT!!!! I am in denial so yes I do! Thank you for those reviews my friends. * Bows * I hope you like this chapter also!  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Chapter 5: The Chills of a New Enemy  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I can't believe Sasuke is acting like nothing happened! This is beyond aggravating. I looked up at him, I could swear he had a smirk on his face but in reality he was just expressionless. Is he teasing me when he gets so close to my face?  
  
"About what Naruto?" Sasuke's voice seemed softer when he said it.  
  
I started to mumble some stuff but when he leaned in so close that I wouldn't be able to lose eye contact I froze. If he is the one leading me on than does that make him the seme? Ack! What am I thinking?  
  
"Why did you .kiss me?" I was finally was able to say something but my stomach turned in the process. He gave me a small smile; why wouldn't he smile my face was so red that by the time I could finish talking that I was a strawberry with blond hair!  
  
I didn't notice his hand had moved until it started playing with my hair. At this I closed my eyes. I didn't know what I should do I mean I've never really done anything with anyone guy or girl. I felt his arm push me down slowly on Iruka's bed. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him in here, we could of chatted in the kitchen. No bed.  
  
I think he likes to be on top; is what I was thinking when he climbed over me and kissed me. He hadn't really talked much since we got in the room but he sure was doing a lot. He grabbed my chin and kissed me again this time though it was longer. Believe it or not I liked it when he acted as if he was in control.  
  
But I loved it when he wasn't.  
  
I slid out from underneath him and leaned my back against the wall. He smirked at me and crawled over. I wonder what his real smile was like. He pinned me down with both his hands.  
  
"So you can't escape." Sasuke's smirk was full of trouble, and I knew trouble.  
  
He kissed me again but this time I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He was surprised at first but started getting into it. It wasn't until he started putting his hand under my shirt that I felt like we were being watched.  
  
"Ahem." We froze and slowly turned our heads to see Kakashi was trying to calm down Iruka, who had started shaking. Kakashi just smiled under his mask while he counted in his head. *3, 2, 1 *  
  
"YOU BOYS ARE WAY, WAY, WAAAAAAAAY TO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT!" the chunin finally yelled as he marched over to us.  
  
"Iruka! You're okay. You have no idea how worried I was." I pushed Sasuke off and ran over to Iruka.  
  
"Yeah! You looked pretty worried over there in MY bed, didn't ya?" Iruka continued to yell at me and lecture me on how young men shouldn't be doing that. Normally I would complain but seeing Iruka back to normal made me smile. "And what are you smiling at? This is not FUNNY!" Iruka continued.  
  
Sasuke just sat on the bed and smirked. He was happy Iruka was okay. Kakashi sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Sasuke! You little dog; way to go for the blond!" Kakashi chuckled as he nudged Sasuke causing the black haired boy to blush slightly. When Iruka saw this he began to yell at Kakashi for encouraging our behavior,  
  
"Oh come on Iruka! You just got better and your already acting like a teacher. Why not act like you were acting a few minutes ago?" Kakashi whined causing Iruka to blush. I sat next to Sasuke to watch the mellow drama in better view.  
  
(ps: Kakashi meant Iruka should be acting all submissive like he was when they were kissing not go back to being unconscious ~ p-sama7)  
  
"But I was their teacher so I feel like I shoul." Iruka was cut off by a cloth-covered kiss from Kakashi. I tried to get up and pry my sensei off Iruka who was like a brother to me but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed me. It wasn't long before Kakashi won Iruka over and we got out of the lecture.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
This was a ninja village. As soon as things came they left without a trace. The snowstorm was no different. The village went as if nothing happened; only snow on the ground could prove otherwise.  
  
Christmas was coming up soon so the village was in a quicker rush than usual.  
  
Gai took in a deep breath of the crisp winter air. He looked around the view of the Hidden Leaf village before he leapt towards the rooftops.  
  
"Rock Lee! Have you found Kakashi yet?" He yelled to a green blur that was passing by him on the ground.  
  
"No not yet sensei, but I heard he was heading over to the school. Should I keep looking?" Lee stopped right in front of his sensei, and gave a pose.  
  
"No. But if you would like, you could come with me over to the school." Gai smiled at the mini version of himself. Lee nodded and they headed towards the school.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka tried to push off the man that was pressing him against a wall. "Not at school! I work here!" The chunin whined.  
  
Kakashi just smiled and pulled down his mask to give Iruka a real kiss. By this the chunin was silent and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi placed his hands on the chunin's waist and picked him up, causing a small gasp but didn't allow any complaining by not letting their lips separate. He placed Iruka on the big desk.  
  
It had been awhile since they had seen each other since the storm because Kakashi had to go on a mission. They loved the time they spent together but Iruka always preferred private places while Kakashi didn't care. He had finally convinced Iruka to let them make-out at the school.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Gai entered the building followed closely by Lee.  
  
"So why are we looking for Kakashi-sensei?" Rock Lee smiled up at his hero.  
  
"Because it was my turn to come up with a competition to fight over today and since I know what we should do I thought we could go ahead and fight!" Gai did his good guy pose for Lee and then turned the next corner.  
  
Gai turned to Lee, "What are your plans for today?"  
  
Lee smiled, "I'm going to train after this, and then I'm going to find Sakura-chan, after that I will challenge Neji. Then do some more training." The boy beamed with pride over his schedule.  
  
Gai laughed then stopped when he noticed Lee's face change. "What is it Lee?" Lee just continued to look straight ahead and pointed. When Gai looked up his face went pale.  
  
Kakashi was making out with another man.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Kakashi moved his hands up to Iruka's hair and undid the ponytail. He then moved away from the desk to get a good view of the man he loved.  
  
Iruka's face was red from blushing and he sat on the desk leaving one leg hanging off. He looked over at Kakashi and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Am I what you expected?" Iruka smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and walked back to the desk to give the chunin another kiss.  
  
"No, you're so much better." He whispered as he kissed Iruka's forehead.  
  
Kakashi felt a chill at that moment and put his mask back on. Iruka was startled by this and glanced around the room, only to see Gai and Lee staring at them with their mouths wide open and their faces paler that ghosts.  
  
"I.Iruka?" Lee cried. "You and.You.Kakashi.and.You?"  
  
"." Gai looked down at Lee and pushed him away, "Lee go ahead and do your training. This was just an illusion Kakashi put up. You know how perverted he is." Lee just nodded and glanced back at the scene before he took off running. Gai turned around.  
  
"THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE YOU...!" Kakashi cut off Gai's scream by putting his hand over the instructor's mouth.  
  
"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi spoke with a really annoyed tone. Iruka quickly hit him on the head.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you Gai-sensei?" Iruka nervously smiled.  
  
"Ummm.. No, you can't do anything for me Iruka. I came here to challenge Kakashi." Gai said in a daze as he grabbed Kakashi's hand away from his mouth. Kakashi stared at Iruka than Gai than Iruka again,  
  
"I'm busy." WHAP! Another hit on the head. Kakashi glared at Iruka who was trying to snap Gai out of his daze.  
  
"What was the challenge?" Kakashi looked at Gai who finally regained consciousness.  
  
"Ti...Tic-Tac-Toe." He muttered loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "We already did that." Gai looked at Kakashi who was now fixing up Iruka's desk.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Gai glared over at Kakashi.  
  
"How about you both declare yourselves equals and get over this rivalry?" Iruka said as he was given the death glare from both parties.  
  
There was a moment of silence then the school bell rang causing all three ninjas to jump. Iruka ran to his desk and quickly fixed his hair back into a ponytail. He would hate to look unprofessional in front of his students even if he was only a basic skills teacher.  
  
"I guess I better go and show up to meet my team on time today. I mean since we were interrupted earlier." Kakashi shot another glare at Gai then vanished.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
In the middle of the forest laid out a picnic. Three genins were sitting there. Sasuke was on the right side picking some flowers while Sakura was stuffing her face with ramen. In the left side sat Naruto who was reading a book.  
  
With a poof of smoke there stood Kakashi wide eyed in the middle of his blanket.  
  
"What are ya'll doing?" He chuckled.  
  
"Did you actually think we would wait for you without doing anything?" Sakura said with a mouth full of ramen.  
  
"No. I mean why are you all mixed up? Sakura should be picking flowers, Sasuke should be reading, and Naruto should be the one stuffing his face with ramen." The teacher smiled at his students. The genins began to blush slightly the looked up at their sensei.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.  
  
"I got interrupted in the middle of.I decided to show up on time for once." Kakashi thought twice before telling them the truth. Naruto and Sasuke already knew but he didn't want Sakura to react the same way Lee did. Iruka just had such a good relationship with his students; it would be a shame if it changed.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Team 7 completed all their missions in no time; from finding a lost puppy to delivering documents to the hokage. It was a long day but every once in awhile funny things would happen.  
  
Sakura glared at Naruto with such force he had begun to shiver. Sasuke stood up from the pool of mud and cleaned himself off.  
  
"WHY DID YOU PUSH MY SASUKE?" Sakura yelled as she began to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp.  
  
"I.didn't mean.to.please.STOP.HITTING ME!" Naruto was finally able to dodge one of her punches but ended up falling in the mud pool himself.  
  
"Please Naruto! I know that you and Sasuke are rivals but you don't have to so childish!" Sakura yelled as Naruto cleaned himself off.  
  
"I told you I didn't mean to! Why would I after we ." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand over his mouth. Sakura just stared at them.  
  
"What?" She stared down at Naruto who was slightly blushing and Sasuke whose face expression didn't show anything.  
  
"Sakura!" Kakashi popped out of nowhere nest to the pink haired girl. She nearly had a heart attack but regained her composure. "Sakura, I need you to move out near gate 5. I got tips that there was an orange kitten lurking in that area."  
  
"Roger!" with that she vanished and Kakashi stared down at the two boys who sighed. Naruto began to glare at Sasuke while Sasuke just looked away.  
  
"You boys can finish this later. Fluffy can't find her way home and its up to us to save her!" Kakashi chuckled as he listened to himself, "Naruto your at gate 7 and Sasuke your at gate 1! Go!"  
  
With that the boys vanished leaving Kakashi to himself. He heard some mumbling coming out of his headset and vanished. It wasn't long before Fluffy was safe at home with her young masters. Sakura left once she heard that there would be no more missions that day, totally forgetting the incident that happened earlier. Naruto hit Sasuke and vanished leaving a very pissed off boy with his sensei.  
  
"Why is he so childish?" Sasuke asked the sky but instead got an answer from the man standing next to him.  
  
"Because you both are stubborn brats." Kakashi had the bored look on his face but smiled when he saw Sasuke glare at him. "He hates to be blamed or accused for something he didn't do. Heck! I would be to if thats what most people did to me constantly, but you didn't let him defend himself. He lost some of his pride so you could protect yours."  
  
Sasuke thought about it for a while then nodded and headed off towards Naruto's apartment walking slowly. Kakashi smiled at his pupil then looked at the setting sun. He wondered if Iruka was still at the school.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Gai's POV  
  
I am a sensible man. Or so I thought. I noticed my flaw when I saw Kakashi with Iruka this morning. I all the sudden felt very.jealous.  
  
I never realized how much I really thought of Kakashi in the day till after. I had always thought of ways to beat him, ways to challenge him, ways to look better than him. While I accomplished all those things, except for the beating, I never realized that he took up most my thoughts.  
  
Of course I thought of Lee. He was after all like a son to me. I also thought of my team and students. But Kakashi; I would never forget to think about him. Now I couldn't stop thinking of him. I never realized how much I didn't know him.  
  
We grew up together. We fought battles together. We even saved each other's lives now and then to make sure the other wasn't trying to skip out on our rivalry. But I didn't know much more than how to fight him and his common interests. Yes, I knew his background which was a mystery to almost the whole Hidden Leaf Village but, now what did I have.  
  
He had Iruka.  
  
Some one he could be with unless it was for a quick time of fun but knowing Kakashi he wouldn't dive into anything unless he knew it would last; unless it was a battle that is. He seemed to like small quick battles better than the long ones.  
  
What am I thinking! Here I am moping over Hayate Kakashi! Why?  
  
The only time its okay to mope is when you're mourning over your someone special.  
  
NO! It couldn't be.could it?  
  
I worked so hard my whole life just to come near the same skill he had but for what purpose? Was it so I could get his attention? Did I take advantage of his rivalry only to let it slip away? I could have gotten him to meet me anytime anyplace to do whatever stupid thing I wanted; as long as it was concerning competition;  
  
and yet.  
  
I saw Kakashi walking towards the school. He seemed to be in deep thought. Probably over Iruka. This was my chance to see for myself.  
  
"Kakashi! YO!" I screamed waving my hands for him to come over to me. He stared at me for a sec than starting making his way over. He still acknowledged me. I was wrong, I should be happy for him to be with someone after all I want to find someone special for me one day.  
  
"Hey Gai." Kakashi said in his melancholy voice.  
  
"Something wrong?" That was weird. He would normally give me a glare or challenge me. Something was up.  
  
"Nothing. Just a long day of nonsense." He smiled at me. "Hey Gai I will talk to you later okay I'm kind of busy right now."  
  
I felt a sting in my chest but nodded. He vanished.  
  
Why did I get that painful chill all of the sudden? I felt like I was losing something important to me. That's when I realized how I felt. I had somewhere along the line of life fallen for Kakashi; but now he had Iruka.  
  
"I am in love.with.Kakashi." I said to myself. So this was why I felt so hurt, so jealous. This is why I could get that picture of him and Iruka out of my mind. Iruka had taken away my rival and made Kakashi his.  
  
I had made myself a new rival without even knowing it. I wouldn't give Kakashi over to anyone without a fight now that I knew my feelings. Iruka was in for it.  
  
I can't let him go. I won't.  
  
Not to you Iruka.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Muwhahahahahaha! Thus chapter 5 ends! I hope you all enjoyed it!! I hope none of the Gai fans are mad! If you are mad then tell me! If you love the new rivalry then tell me! If you love my story then tell me that more! Even if you hate me tell me! Next chapter is going to be fun! Sorry for taking so long to update. I usually update every or every other day but this one had to take a little longer due to school. * sigh *  
  
PS: Is my story easier to read than it was originally? I don't know if it is or not so please help me out when you write a review! 


	6. Snowball with a Hidden Rock

I do not * sniff * own *begins to ball * Naru.. (Life is just unfair).to  
  
THIS IS THE NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 6! THE ONLY THING THAT CHANGED REALLY WAS THE END.  
  
HELLO! This is CHAPTER 6 WOOHOO! Thank you for reviewing my story! Getting so many reviews just makes me want to write the next chapter as soon as possible so I can see how you will respond lol! Sorry it took longer for this chapter, I haven't been able to be home but for a few minutes since Friday. And I corrected Kakashi's name in the previous chapters. Sorry I misspelled Hatake and put Hayate!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Chapter 6: Snowball with a Hidden Rock  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Sasuke stood outside Naruto's apartment. He had thought over a lot of stuff on his walk over. Kakashi was right; they were stubborn brats. Sasuke just stared at the door for a second then heard some noises from the inside. He looked around and saw a window he could spy through. He wasn't ready to talk yet.  
  
"Maybe Kakashi will do this!" And Naruto did a flying kick towards his stuffed target.  
  
The blond was training for when they sparred tomorrow. They had been on so many lame missions lately that Kakashi said they could spar. Naruto always took up the offer to go against his sensei; after all you have to be able to beat an elite jounin to even compare to the title of Hokage.  
  
It wasn't long before the blond noticed Sasuke at his window. In fact Sasuke had just gotten up there when he noticed but decided not to say anything. An hour passed of silence.  
  
"Are you going to ignore the fact that I'm here?" Sasuke smirked at his sweating friend.  
  
"No, just want to finish training." Naruto began to hit the target as if it was a boxing bag.  
  
"Listen Naruto. I know that I don't have anyone waiting for me at home or anything but I got to go if your not going to talk to me today." Sasuke glanced up at the rising moon. It would be 9 pm soon.  
  
"Naruto.I." Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto glared at him.  
  
"Why?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke who just stared back.  
  
"Because we don't need to go public with anything if this won't last long." Sasuke turned away; "It's not like we ever made any promises."  
  
"Wrong!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kicked him across the room. Sasuke caught himself before he hit the wall and looked at Naruto. Naruto jumped towards Sasuke again.  
  
This time Sasuke was expecting it and jumped out of the way. He crouched down as Naruto jumped at him again, this time to send the blond across the room flying into a lamp. Sasuke walked slowly towards him, knowing that Naruto was okay.  
  
"Are you trying to get at something Naruto? Because I think." The lamp came flying past him. This was a battle that didn't need words, only power and force.  
  
Sasuke ran towards Naruto grabbing one of his arms only to be pounded into the ground. Sasuke saw that some of Naruto's things had been broken and decided that this shouldn't last any longer or the boy would need a new place to stay.  
  
Naruto didn't see Sasuke come to him with a straightforward attack. The black haired boy was known for his sneak attacks and good planning not something rash. Naruto's arms were easily pinned on the floor because Naruto stopped fighting before Sasuke even touched him. He didn't want to fight over something so stupid. Not like this.  
  
Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Naruto had closed his eyes as if he was asleep; it was so peaceful; if he hadn't been breathing so hard then it could've fooled anyone.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a hand play with his hair. He couldn't move that much since Sasuke still had him pinned.  
  
"So I can't run away?" Naruto gave the black haired boy a fox grin, only to see Sasuke smirk.  
  
Sasuke bent down and gave Naruto a kiss then got off of him. They were silent for a while but Naruto began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sasuke looked a little annoyed.  
  
Naruto walked outside ignoring Sasuke and jumped to the roof of his building. The stars were so bright. Sasuke slowly walked outside to see Naruto leaning above him smiling.  
  
"Be careful you might fa." Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto fall.  
  
Sasuke tried to catch Naruto but they ended up both falling over. Sasuke was sitting up with his elbows on the ground to keep him up. Naruto had his legs wrapped around the dark haired boy and was grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sor." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto kissing him.  
  
"Try to stay in character. You never apologize and shouldn't start now." Naruto smiled.  
  
"Your so clumsy." Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Yeah but isn't that what you like about me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Plus I was pushed, I didn't fall." Naruto looked up at the roof.  
  
Sasuke was confused but looked up on the roof. And there stood Kakashi with his eye curved as if he was carrying an evil smile under the mask. Sasuke just mumbled a few words before he stood up and went back inside.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
The sun from the window woke Iruka up. It blinded his eyes for moment before he glanced at his clock. Yesterday was the last day of school for Christmas break so he could sleep into today. He plopped back down on the bed. Christmas was coming up in a few days.  
  
"Your lazy when you don't have to be a teacher aren't you?" Iruka quickly sat up with a red face as he stared towards his open window.  
  
"It's just my day off," uneasy chuckle, "What brings you to my place so early Gai?" by then Iruka had ran to the side of the room out of view from the window and quickly changed from his pajamas Naruto gave him to a pair of jeans and some sandals. His shirts were on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to find Kakashi." Gai smiled when he saw there was no trace that Kakashi had ever been in the room.  
  
"We haven't been together that long so I wouldn't let him stay here." Iruka laughed as he remembered having to pry the jounin away.  
  
/That's a good sign. / Gai thought as he began to leave.  
  
"Would you like to eat breakfast with me? I'm heading over to the restaurant owned by the Rukaiey Lompergeys. They make good pancakes and waffles." Iruka smiled at Gai before started to find a ponytail holder.  
  
"No that's okay. I stopped by Madame Ruby's place before I came over here." Gai would never have enough time to eat another meal even if it could prove to his advantage.  
  
Kakashi stood at a distance as he saw Gai leave.  
  
/ Why was Gai leaving Iruka's house so early in the morning? Either something is up or Gai is trying to track me down. / Kakashi thought as he came to Iruka's window to see the chunin shirtless and searching for his ponytail holder still.  
  
"Your incredibly messy for a teacher ya know?" Iruka was startled by Kakashi but tried not to let it show.  
  
/ Why so jumpy? / Kakashi squinted his eye.  
  
"That's the second rude remark about my personal life pertaining to my teacher job." Iruka smiled as he found his ponytail holder. "Gai came here looking for you."  
  
Kakashi smiled and began small chat with the chunin. He laughed at himself to think that Iruka was planning something behind his back. He never realized he should have been investigating his old friend Gai.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Kakashi's POV  
  
After me and Iruka had some chow I had to leave and go spar with Naruto. After all I had promised the boy at least one round today.  
  
I felt like someone was watching me after I had exited the bookstore. This was obviously an advanced ninja because it took me a while to locate his general area. Normally I could locate exact location.  
  
I was already 2 hours late for my appointment with Naruto; which meant I had a few minutes to spare. Time to investigate.  
  
To my surprise I found Gai.  
  
"Yo." I was obviously bored by his game; whatever it was but he didn't even notice.  
  
"Haha! You're still as sharp as ever Kakashi. That's good." Gai voice seemed to have hidden meaning. It gave me chills.  
  
I just smiled at my rival and began to walk away. That was odd normally he would have a reason besides checking on my skills when he spied on me. He was up to something.  
  
It wasn't until I knew he had stopped watching me did I turn around to follow him. He might be quick but I'm sneaky. I was surprised to see we had made it to the field I was supposed to meet Naruto at and instead found Iruka looking around.  
  
I stopped following Gai, he wouldn't be up to anything unusual, he was probably going to meet his team somewhere,  
  
"Iruka! What are you looking for?" When he saw me he seemed to be relieved and mad at the same time.  
  
"Kakashi! You Idiot!" Iruka gave me a glare, "I know you have a thing for being late but leaving your students out here 2 and a half hours!"  
  
"So! I'm only 30 minutes later than usual then." I gave my uninterested stare at Iruka who didn't seem happy with my answer.  
  
"You leave them here for 2 HOURS!" Iruka would've continued but Naruto and Sakura came running up and Sasuke walking behind them.  
  
"No time to prep! Your late!" We began to spar even before I could get a word in. So this is how I am treated when I'm later than usual.  
  
It didn't take long before I won. I let Naruto hit me a few times because Iruka really seemed to get into it. He wanted Naruto to win; some lover he'll make out to be. I sparred Naruto about 5 times before he finally began to tire out. Talk about stamina.  
  
After Naruto lost Iruka seemed to be debating over whether he should be sad that Naruto lost or be happy that I won. It was really funny.  
  
"Naruto you have improved! To be able to handle 5 matches now." I smiled at Naruto who seemed to gain all his strength back with the little praise.  
  
"Lets make it 6!"  
  
"No. Sorry Naruto I have plans." I smiled at Iruka who started to blush lightly.  
  
"OH CRAP!" I was startled to see Sakura yell when she looked at her watch. "I am supposed to help out with the store this season and I just missed my shift! Bye!" It was funny how Sakura could run so fast when her life was on the line.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked off together chatting if they were friends and making threats to each other like normal rivals. It's a bundle of mixed emotions coming from that bag but I still wished that they would be happy.  
  
It wasn't until me and Iruka were alone did I take my mask off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me so I could kiss him when a snowball came out from nowhere.  
  
I dodged it with no problem but I hadn't realized that I was blocking Iruka's view of the ice missile so he got hit. Poor, poor Iruka. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his face. It was one thing that he hated this season and anything cold but to get hit by a snowball.life just has some sense of humor.  
  
I looked over to where the snowball had come from to find Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Gai running over to us. I quickly put my mask on before they got close enough to see and Gai ran straight to Iruka laughing.  
  
"Sorry Iruka." Gai smirked, "I thought you would be able to dodge it." That sounded like an apology but an insult all the same. That was weird, Gai wasn't one to be rude to people. Maybe I just misheard him.  
  
"It's okay Gai." Iruka gave a fake smile; it was charming really. Iruka turned and started talking to his old students while I started talking to Gai.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Iruka's POV  
  
I couldn't help but feel like Gai had thrown that snowball purposely to stop us from kissing. And the way he moved around when he was talking to Kakashi! I know they are friends but you don't read those body signals from your rival everyday.  
  
Maybe I was jealous but I am not going to say anything. Kakashi likes me, not Gai.  
  
I was listening to how Lee almost beat Neji when I noticed Gai look over at me and smirk. I haven't known Gai for long but since when does the man smirk with such a presence that it felt like he was a thief and I was the cop who never knew what hit me. That pissed me off.  
  
Neji and Lee started an argument; which would have turned into a fight if TenTen hadn't jumped in. After that all three left when Gai told them that training was over. I wish he would have left too but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. In fact him and Gai had started a snowball fight, which I did not want to join. Some of there creations moved so fast that it could pierce skin. I caught Kakashi putting rocks in his.  
  
I got hit by a few balls by both sides and decided to leave. Kakashi seeing this told Gai that they could make it their next competition. It made me cringe. I didn't think there was anything wrong with Gai but when I felt a cool pain hit the back of my head I knew who threw it. The only problem was that it hit me so hard I fell over.  
  
The pain was coming from the coldness of the snow, or so I thought. When I sat up I saw some of the snow was red and Kakashi looked at me as if he was stunned and looked over at Gai who seemed confused. I felt a rock in the snow and glared over at Gai. What is he trying to pull?  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
The three men walked towards the village with an air of silence. Iruka glared at Gai as he rubbed the back of his head, thinking of ways he could return the favor. Gai had a content look on his face close to the one he normally had but the aura seemed to be dark and hidden.  
  
Kakashi just stood in between his two comrades and stared forward. He knew something was going on but decided that he other two were old enough to handle it for themselves.  
  
"Iruka what are you doing for dinner this afternoon?" Kakashi startled his chunin with the question that interrupted the silence.  
  
"Oh.well I was.planning on going out with you." Iruka forgot about Gai and a slight blush came on his cheek. Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you would say that. There is a carnival in town tonight so I was hoping you didn't already have plans." Kakashi ran ahead, "I got to get some things. I'll see you tonight! Bye Gai."  
  
The two kept walking in silence. This was Gai's chance to make a move. He turned towards Iruka.  
  
"Gai!" Iruka screamed as a hand covered his mouth. Iruka tried to free himself from his superior but felt a sting in his neck while everything went black around him.  
  
"Sorry Iruka-sensei. But like I promised; I'm not going to lose Kakashi to you." With a smirk Gai grabbed the limp body and took off back into the woods.  
  
He had taken the long way to his house because he knew that if anyone saw him carrying Iruka Kakashi would get wind of why his boyfriend was missing. Gai bound Iruka's hands behind his back and tied his feet together. He would have tied the mouth but decided if worse came to worse he could gag the ninja later.  
  
With the closing of the room door, Gai looked around his house. Iruka would wake up soon to new surroundings and wanted to make the chunin was comfortable. Gai's smirk turned into an evil smile.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter 6!! It took me a long time to decide how to end it. I hope you all like it! Please tell me which chapter was better or if you didn't read the other version I hope you liked this one anyway! Tell me what ya'll think! Reviews are my motivation!  
  
Next chapter.Iruka vs. Gai! Who will win? Will there be Kaka/Iru? Or Kaka/Gai? Or will Kakashi kill off the whole cast out of smite because he wasn't in this chapter that much!  
  
PS: Did any of you notice my sister's pen name in the story? Or notice the winner of the quote contest's pen name? 


	7. All is fair in love and war

I do not own Naruto but own you! HAHAHAHAHA! Make sure you reread chapter 6 to make sure you read the new version otherwise you will be lost. YAY! I made it to chapter 7! Originally this was only going to be a two-chapter story but thanks to your reviews and a crap load of inspiration I've made it this far!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Chapter 7: Alls Fair in Love and War!  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
It was getting late and Iruka hadn't come home yet. Since I was staying with him for the holidays I had decorated the whole apartment. Alone. We usually decorated together but he never showed up so I decided to busy myself but ended up finishing the whole thing.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey Naruto! Is Iruka here?" Kakashi smiled down at me. I was happy for Iruka to have such a nice guy.  
  
"No. In fact I was hoping he had been with you." I gave him my fox grin when I noticed he was in a kimono. "You look nice."  
  
"Oh yeah this. I'm taking Iruka to the carnival tonight." Kakashi's eyed curved so I could tell he was smiling.  
  
Kakashi had a black kimono on with gray designs. He still had his mask and leaf band on. Kakashi smiled at me when my eyes lighted up at the sound of a carnival. He sat down on a stool in the kitchen.  
  
"Would you and Sasuke like to join us? We could start off as a double date then go off on our own ways. How does that sound?" Before Kakashi had even finished his last sentence I ran down the hall to find a kimono.  
  
"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi yelled across the hall, "When was the last time you saw Iruka today?"  
  
"This morning when we sparred. Remember we all left you and Iruka alone." I came running back in the room with two orange and blue kimonos in my arm.  
  
I held up both the kimonos to Kakashi for his opinion. Usually Iruka would help me out but since he wasn't here; my thought was interrupted by the serious face Kakashi had.  
  
"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" I knew that Iruka was later than usual but a lot of things weren't usual recently.  
  
"Did Iruka contact you since then?" His voice seemed stern,  
  
"No, Is there something going on? Tell me Kakashi." I wanted to know what he knew, if he knew anything.  
  
"I don't know but maybe we should look for him." Kakashi tried to smile but it was hard for him. His boyfriend was missing, and Gai was the last person to see Iruka to Kakashi's knowledge so they were going there first.  
  
"Yeah. But can we pick up Sasuke on the way?" I grabbed my orange kimono and put it on. Why even bother to change colors now.  
  
We headed out the door as soon as I found sandals and chose an outfit for Iruka.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Iruka's head hurt. He tried to open his eyes but the flash of light coming form the window blinded him. Where was he? Why did his body ache so much?  
  
"Ah! Iruka-sensei you awake!" a familiar voice laughed in the background as Iruka heard a door open.  
  
"G.Gai-sensei? Ugh. My head hurts. Where are we?" Iruka finally able to open his eyes looked up at the smiling jounin. Then a chill went down his back.  
  
"Why Iruka do you not remember?" Gai had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Why.why did you kidnap me?" Iruka raised his voice and glared at Gai.  
  
"Don't worry I won't harm you. After all I'm one of the good guys." Gai stood up giving Iruka a stupid pose with his good guy thumbs up.  
  
"LET ME GO N." Iruka's order was interrupted as he was suddenly gagged. The cloth was tightly pulled around Iruka's face and it hurt. All he could do was look up at Gai. Gai's face seemed to have changed.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Iruka. Not until Kakashi is mine." Gai's face had a wicked smile and it scared Iruka.  
  
Iruka couldn't do anything until Gai had left. This would be his only time to plan a way of escape and beat the crap out of that jounin. Iruka tried to stand but found it difficult with the way his feet were tied on each other. Iruka gazed out the window to check his surroundings only to see that the sun showed him he was late for his meeting with Kakashi.  
  
Iruka was going to let Gai know never to underestimate him. He quickly looked around the room to find anything he could use for his advantage but seeing nothing tried to come up with a plan. Iruka was a ninja after all.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Gai's POV  
  
This wasn't what I expected it to be that's for sure. I had long planned to fight Iruka but I don't know why I had the urge to kidnap the man. I was Iruka's superior; he was chunin while I was jounin. I wonder what Hokage- sama would do if he found out that I kidnapped his assistant.  
  
I heard some noise coming from the room I left Iruka in. This was slightly disturbing since that room had nothing in it besides an old bed and maybe some dust.  
  
"What are y.!" I couldn't believe it Iruka was out of his bonds and came flying towards me. I quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at him.  
  
Iruka turned into smoke. It was a clone and the kunai landed right beside the real Iruka who used it to rip the rope. With his hands free he untied the rest and took the gag out. All I could do was smile.  
  
"Never thought of that." I laughed slowly as Iruka glared at me with a peeved smile on his face.  
  
"Never thought I was that clever you mean."  
  
"Well."  
  
"I am a school teacher you know." Iruka's smile turned to one that was filled with pride and annoyance.  
  
"That is duly noted. From now on I should give teachers more credit." I placed my hand on my hip and waited for Iruka to make the first move. He knew that I would beat him but I wanted to see how long he could last.  
  
"Are we going to fight?" I started to get impatient, Iruka seemed to be having a staring contest with me, and I wanted to fight him.  
  
"Why should we?" Iruka stood himself up in a proper soldier position.  
  
"I kidnapped you. Hmmm. I gagged you. I plan on taking Kakashi away from you. Need I say more?" With that Iruka's face changed.  
  
"If Kakashi doesn't want me anymore then there is nothing I can do.but as long as I have him I will not let him go so easy." Iruka just smiled at me with such a peace. It was annoying.  
  
"But how long will it last Iruka? A few more weeks maybe a month if your lucky. I know Kakashi. He doesn't stay around commitment. You should be thanking me Iruka." I finally hit a nerve.  
  
Iruka came towards me with a lot of speed but I was still able to out maneuver him. He would try to get me from behind and I would kick him. If he tried to get me with a set up I would punch him. Training with Kakashi seemed to have helped me tremendously throughout my life. Or the chunin exam has gotten to easy lately.  
  
I grabbed Iruka's arms and pinned him to the wall. Poor boy, he was sweating and used that time to catch his breath.  
  
"Kakashi might leave me." I looked down at him as my grip loosened so he slid down to the ground.  
  
"But I would rather be sad remembering the time we had instead of being sad over the time I dreamed of." Iruka didn't smile when he said that.  
  
Iruka was weird. I hated that. He always seemed to know what to say to make his opponents mad but at the same time admire his maturity in certain situations.  
  
"Gai. Maybe you should thank me for letting you see why Kakashi could never be yours."  
  
What did he just say? Did he just say that I could never have Kakashi? Iruka-sensei you might be a good person but what do you think your trying to pull? What am I supposed to see?  
  
"I don't see anything Iruka." I glared down at him as he smiled a bit.  
  
"I thought with your skills you would have noticed everything about Kakashi. Guess I was wrong." I grabbed Iruka's vest collar and picked him up.  
  
"I know everything Iruka. Amuse me a bit. What do you think you know about that man?" My smirk was filled with hate. He challenged me to a contest I would win. Iruka I hope your not pissing me off for certain reasons cause those could be your down fall.  
  
"Kakashi is different than what you thought."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He.he isn't the same and that's why your mad. You say Kakashi never stay around commitment but has he ever had one? Maybe he never found the right person but then he decided to go with me. Why? I don't know. But I do know that if you had seen Kakashi so open to relationships earlier you would have made a move."  
  
I dropped Iruka to the floor and let him sit there, while I absorbed his words. Was he right? Did I just assume Kakashi and me would always be together because he never seemed to care for anything else? If that's the case then maybe its not that I'm in love; it's more that I don't want to lose what I am used to.  
  
"You know what Iruka? Who gives a crap what you think." With that I kicked him across the room. I hated it when people messed with my head.  
  
Yes there was a chance that I wasn't in love with Kakashi but the fact that I liked him still remained. I started to like him when he warmed up to commitment only to see he only warmed up to it because of Iruka.  
  
"I would rather fight for what I want now then be left behind." I heard Iruka get up from where I had kicked him.  
  
"Then we are in the same boat." With that our fight continued.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I was surprised to see Kakashi and Naruto at my door in kimonos but then again this had been a weird month so far. Naruto explained to me that [1st] We were going on a kind of double date with Iruka and Kakashi at the carnival, [2nd] Iruka had been missing and we need to find him first, and [3rd] I had to wear a kimono no matter what I said.  
  
I grabbed the only kimono I had since I never dressed up for things I didn't see why I should own more than one. It was white with red and black markings at the bottom. I always heard that I looked good in those colors when I was kid so that was probably why I bought the thing.  
  
I got dressed quickly seeing Kakashi start to wonder around my apartment. I hated having people over so I grabbed my sandals and pushed him and Naruto out the door.  
  
"So where are you going first?" My expressionless face stared at our sensei.  
  
"I believe Gai would know where he is." Kakashi stared back at me. If it wasn't for Naruto tripping into a pile of dirt and making Kakashi laugh we would have gotten into a staring contest.  
  
"MY KIMONO!" Naruto dusted himself off quickly and took his sandals off. "I'm not used to wearing these so I'll be barefoot until we make it to the carnival." Naruto gave us a big fox grin and we headed towards Gai's place.  
  
Kakashi was the only one who knew the way and decided it was a one person job to ask a question so he let me a Naruto wait in front of the carnival for them. Naruto was upset at first but before he pouted I grabbed his hand a started heading towards the carnival.  
  
"We should let Kakashi-sensei find Iruka-sensei. He would be quicker by himself." I said without looking back at the person I was dragging. If I had I would have blushed to see how his face was a light pink when he noticed I never let go of his hand.  
  
The carnival wouldn't open till it got darker outside so I found a bench we could sit on.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wonderi." I decided to interrupt Naruto by placing my jacket I had brought along on both of us. He smiled as if I had answered his question and scooted closer to me.  
  
I had never actually 'cuddled', if you call it that, with Naruto. I had given him a hug once and kissed him quite a few times but nothing really fluffy. I wrapped my arms around Naruto and we sat there for a few minutes.  
  
"SASSSSSUUUUUUUUKE!" My ears began to ring as I looked over to see not only Sakura but also Ino running my way.  
  
I looked down to see Naruto had fallen asleep. I couldn't wake him up now! He looked so peaceful lying in my arms but I knew Sakura and Ino would be trouble. Maybe I should.no but then I should.No! I guess the girls would find out sooner or later but I wanted Naruto to have a moment's peace.  
  
I glared at the girls who stopped suddenly and got quiet.  
  
"Shh." I whispered.  
  
Sakura saw that I was holding someone and her face seemed to turn pale. She knew I didn't feel the same for her but yet I still felt bad. I looked over at Ino whose expression gave me a sickening feeling. She looked mad.  
  
"WHOSE THE BLOND TRAMP IN YOUR LAP SASUKE-KUN?" she grabbed my jacket, "WAKE YOU.YOU!"  
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes and jumped up when he saw Ino and Sakura's faces. They were either going to kill him or barf. I grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him next to me but kept my emotions covered.  
  
"Can I have my jacket back, Ino?" She was startled but handed it to me then grabbed Sakura as they bowed and ran off.  
  
"Why did they bow?" Naruto looked over at me.  
  
"I don't know." I looked over at Naruto who leaned over and kissed me. He always had a way of doing things and they were always at the wrong moments. But everything he did felt right.  
  
"Let's go buy some candy for Iruka and Kakashi! We can keep a watch on the entrance form the store so we will know if they come back yet." Naruto pulled me up from the bench almost causing me to fall over.  
  
I just smirked at him as I was dragged to the store.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Kakashi glared at the walls that guarded Gai's house from the outside world. He had come here so many times but this time he felt different. He didn't know what he would do if Iruka wasn't there. He prayed that maybe Iruka and Gai had lost time and were just having a few laughs.  
  
The doors squeaked as the opened slowly and a gust of wind blew into Kakashi's face. His eye hurt since it was the only part of him not covered. He walked past tons of training areas and a few fountains. Gai owned a nice piece of land for being a ninja but he gained it all from his forefathers who helped found the Hidden Leaf Village.  
  
The house looked more like a Temple for old priests or sacrificials.  
  
"Gai?" Kakashi yelled at the house.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"GAI!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"GGGAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Kakashi started to feel a bad chill and walked into the house. It appeared as if a battle had taken place here but yet it had ended quickly. Kakashi turned into the next room to see Iruka's pack lying there. The only reason he knew it was Iruka's was from Naruto sowing a dolphin on it not to long ago.  
  
Kakashi grabbed the pack and continued down the house. He found a bland room with only a bed in it having a few kunai marks on the wall but that was it.  
  
BAM!  
  
Kakashi jumped as he heard a crash coming form outside. It was from the backyard. He quickly vanished towards that direction.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
That was chapter 7!! Next Chapter will have some KakaIru action! Thank you for all your patience! Sadly Next Chapter will probably be the last one. * tear * But do not fear! I plan on writing two more stories really soon! Tell me what you thought of my story thus far!! R&R!!! I Love You All! 


	8. Christmas Carnival

I do not own Naruto the manga or anime show for I if I did there would be a lot more noticeable action between Kakashi and Iruka!  
  
This is Chapter 8! WOW I'm so happy! Thank you for all those reviews and keep sending them! I've started paying closer attention to what I write to keep up the pace I had started. I want to keep you guys reading to the very end so please tell me what you think.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Chapter 8: Christmas Carnival  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Kakashi started to feel a bad chill and walked into the house. It appeared as if a battle had taken place here but yet it had ended quickly. Kakashi turned into the next room to see Iruka's pack lying there. The only reason he knew it was Iruka's was from Naruto sowing a dolphin on it not to long ago.  
  
Kakashi grabbed the pack and continued down the house. He found a bland room with only a bed in it having a few kunai marks on the wall but that was it.  
  
BAM!  
  
Kakashi jumped as he heard a crash coming form outside. It was from the backyard. He quickly vanished towards that direction.  
  
"Dang it Iruka!" Gai yelled as he rubbed his hand.  
  
"Hey you're the one who chose how we were going to fight!" Iruka grabbed some cards off the table.  
  
"Yeah because fighting wouldn't be fair to you. If I win Kakashi it will be in a fair battle." Gai gave a little pose then threw down another cared.  
  
"You call Egyptian Rat Slap* a battle? What did you and Kakashi do this once?" Iruka laughed as he placed down another card.  
  
"No. He isn't very good at card games so we took that category off." Gai slapped the cards and picked them up into his hand.  
  
"Darn it!" Iruka massaged his hand.  
  
Kakashi just stared at a distance. He found Iruka with Gai fighting over him. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, as a small grin appeared under his mask. Kakashi appeared on the table they were playing on and kicked the cards off.  
  
"Why Iruka and Gai! What are you guys doing?" Kakashi stared down at the two ninjas who started blushing.  
  
"Nice kimono!" Gai had tears come to his eyes suppressing the laughter.  
  
Kakashi did look good in the kimono but it made him appear to be weaker than normal. Iruka blushed because he thought Kakashi looked ravishing in the black kimono. Kakashi smiled at them and then knelt down to where he could face both of them.  
  
"YOU ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Kakashi kicked both of them out of their chairs.  
  
"Here you are playing a stupid game, betting over me; which I don't appreciate; and then laughing at my kimono! Iruka you are late for our date and Gai! What do you want?" Kakashi glared over at his rival.  
  
"Well, me and Iruka were fighting over you so I guess I would like you. By the way that game was going to decide but thanks for ruining it." Gai stood up and dusted himself ignoring Iruka holding Kakashi back.  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled as the jounin escaped and lunged on his rival.  
  
"Listen Gai. I have someone right now so."  
  
"I know. Iruka and me talked about it and I realized I would be happy for you if I truly loved you and if things don't work out then I'll try again. Well, Iruka can catch you up. I got to go and meet Lee-kun for the carnival." With a wink and a smile Gai disappeared leaving Iruka and Kakashi.  
  
"I'm confused." Kakashi looked over at Iruka.  
  
"Lets go to the carnival." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and started walking before he was pulled back.  
  
"After I get a kiss." At that Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Iruka. They both smiled and headed towards the town as Gai watched in a tree.  
  
"I hope you both make it." He mumbled and then vanished towards Lee's house.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
Naruto handed Iruka the kimono they had grabbed and waited for him to change. Iruka walked out in his blue kimono with a light blew design at the bottom. Kakashi blushed but no one could tell since the mask covered his face.  
  
The two couples walked around for a bit then split up.  
  
"Are you okay Kakashi?' Iruka smiled slightly worried at his jounin.  
  
"Yeah I'm fi." Kakashi blushed as Iruka put removed his leaf bandana and put there fore heads together.  
  
"At least you don't have a fever." The chunin smiled and hugged the arm of his jounin.  
  
The carnival was really fun. They rode many rides and ate tons of candy. Well Iruka didn't eat that much candy because he said it was bad for you but the rest of the village chowed down.  
  
It was about midnight when the ninjas got to Iruka's house. Iruka held Naruto in his arms and slowly put the boy in his guest bed while Kakashi put Sasuke next to him.  
  
"I don't think they should sleep in the same bed." Iruka looked down at the boys then laughed when Naruto curled next to Sasuke's chest.  
  
"I think it'll be funny to see their reactions in the morning." Kakashi laughed as Sasuke had his arms around Naruto.  
  
They both went into the living room and stood there for a while. Iruka went to his room to change into his pajamas and brought out a spare for Kakashi.  
  
"Is this my invitation to stay for the night?" Iruka smiled and then took his hair down in front of a mirror.  
  
Kakashi moved Iruka away from the mirror and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around the chunin's waist and never let got. Slowly leading him to the bedroom. Iruka shut the door and they laid on the bed.  
  
Kakashi played with Iruka's hair and started to kiss the chunin's neck. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi. They both fell asleep in each other's arms only being able to whisper "Merry Christmas" when the clock stroke 12.  
  
While Iruka still hated the cold he began to warm up towards this season. Life was different now that he had someone to share it with.  
  
THE END.  
  
(\/)*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*\/\/*(\/)  
  
*Egyptian Rat Slap is a card game where you pass out all the cards to the players. (Excluding jokers) and try to win all the cards. You lay one card down at a time and if you lay down a royal or ace then they have to try to beat it in the given amount of tries. Such as Ace gets 4 tries, King gets 3, Queen gets 2, Jack gets 1. If you lay down a double or a sand which you can slap it to gain the cards also. If you need more info please email me and I can get you the official rules!  
  
The reason I used that game is because I get violently competitive when it comes down to it and so I have thus been banned from playing it.  
  
This was my last Chapter of Tis' the Season! * cries * Keep looking me up because I should have a new story coming out soon!  
  
I might change the ending of it though.there was just something unfulfilling about how this ended so just keep an eye open in case there is a new chapter to this!  
  
R&R! That would be great! Tell me what you think of the story! Give me tips!  
  
See you soon! p-sama7 


End file.
